


Warm-Up Drabble

by In Joke Taken (In_Joke_Taken)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Joke_Taken/pseuds/In%20Joke%20Taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm-Up Drabble

Title: Warm-Up Drabble  
Author Name: In Joke Taken  
Fandom: EUReKA  
Pairings/character: Jack,  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: not beta'd  
Disclaimer: I own the DVD's, which I don't think counts.  
Summary: It had to be singing.

Jack knew it was going to be one of *those days* when Sarah woke him up with her own version of "A few of my favorite things" (which included Jack, Zoe, Fargo, and an assortment of items that sounded like they were either computer parts or her version of sex toys. Not exactly something he wanted to know about his house).

Driving to work he had the urge to sing an augmented version of "Modern Major General" and decided that the larges Vinsppresso possible was in order. A decision he came to regretted upon walking into Cafe Diem to see a choirs line, complete with Rockette style kicking, at the register.

With a little bit of horror and fascinating, Jack quickly exited Cafe Diem. He knew he was going to have to go to GD and find out what was going on, though he really didn't want to deal with a singing Stark...or worse, Fargo.


End file.
